Juste un nom
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [One-Shot] A l'origine, ce n'était qu'un nom sur un bout de papier. Puis Primrose Everdeen est devenue une personne aux yeux d'Effie. Et cela a tout changé...


_Voici un Os rédigé en... approximativement une heure, et posté sur le champ ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

* * *

Le bout de papier qu'elle avait tenu entre ses mains lui semblait appartenir aux temps anciens, révolus, remontants à un évènement qu'elle aurait vécu des siècles auparavant. Et pourtant, deux ans seulement s'était écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcée avec ferveur : « Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ».

L'année dernière, cette phrase lui avait semblé horriblement fausse. Comme si, pour la première fois, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait face à elle des humains. Et une fillette.

Il y a deux ans, donc, elle était hôtesse du District Douze. Un poste qui lui déplaisait fortement, ce District étant considéré au Capitole comme le pire de tous. Elle avait prononcé les phrases qu'elle connaissait par cœur, comme l'étiquette l'obligeait, puis avait ajouté :

- Les dames, d'abord !

Elle s'était avancée vers la grosse boule contenant les noms et avait pioché au hasard, et détournant la tête, preuve d'impartialité.

Elle était revenue vers le podium, et l'avait enfin lu, ce nom que tout le monde attendait, écrit sur un papier si mauvais qu'elle manipulait du bout des doigts.

- Primrose Everdeen !

La fille n'avait pas été longue à venir. Comme s'il avait su qu'elle allait être tirée au sort. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment une fille qu'elle avait sélectionnée. C'était une enfant. Mais, sa seule pensée –seule et atroce pensée- avait été :

_Une fillette de douze n'offre pas un bon spectacle. On va me le reprocher._

Parce que pour elle, Primrose Evderdeen n'était que son gagne-pain, quelqu'un qu'elle allait devoir rendre présentable, et à qui il faudrait enseigner les bonnes manières. Primrose Everdeen n'était pas une personne. C'était juste un nom.

Mais, - coup de théâtre ! -, sa sœur s'était portée volontaire, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires d'Effie. Elle était grande, semblait savoir se battre, et apportait un peu d'animation dans ce District suintant l'ennui à chaque coin de rue.

Ensuite, elle l'avait un peu regretté, ce joli nom qu'elle avait pioché. Parce que Katniss Everdeen était insupportable. Colérique, impulsive, avec un énorme manque de savoir-vivre. Si sa sœur avait été là, les choses auraient été plus faciles. Une enfant de douze ans, trop terrifiée pour protester. Corvéable à souhait.

Malgré tout, elle s'était attachée à Katniss, et elle devait avouer que c'était grâce à Peeta. Il était adorable, et semblait l'aimer plus que tout. Un si joli et gentil garçon devait sûrement avoir des bonnes raisons de s'attacher à cette peste. Alors Effie en avait fait de même.

L'année des Jeux d'Expiations avait été un cauchemar. Elle avait souvent parlé à Prim, qui avait tout de la petite fille modèle, et voilà qu'elle lui arrachait sa sœur…

Primrose était intelligente, cultivée, et aimable. Elle était pleine de savoir-vivre et de gentillesse. Elle savait cuisiner, chanter, et soigner. Elle dessinait bien, et avait même accepté de bonne grâce de suivre des cours de musique, chose que Katniss avait refusée tout net.

Et l'année des soixante-quinzièmes Jeux, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre n'être qu'un élément du bon fonctionnement de l'évènement. Car elle avait compris ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Elle envoyait des gens _mourir_, et brisait des familles…

La Révolution avait ensuite éclatée, et elle était parvenue à survivre, sans trop savoir comment. La chance, sans doute. Celle qu'elle avait prise à tous ces enfants…

Lorsque tout avait été fini, lorsqu'elle avait été certaine de ne plus être en danger, elle avait rejoint le District Treize, impatiente de revoir la jolie fillette dont elle avait tiré le nom, et qui avait été sauvée par sa sœur.

Elle était tombée sur une mère en pleurs, et avait compris. Compris que finalement, elle l'avait tuée.

Prim avait été sauvée par Katniss, mais cela avait engendré la guerre. Guerre qui l'avait tuée.

Si seulement… si seulement elle en avait pioché un autre, un qui ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un nom sur un papier, quelques lettres attachées les unes aux autres...

Mais le bout de papier s'était enflammé.

Et Prim, consumée.

Ce nom de seize lettres avait eu une signification. Était-ce réellement deux ans auparavant, sur cette même estrade à moitié détruite où elle se tenait à présent ?

Si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, à l'heure actuelle, elle serait en train d'envoyer deux autres personnes à la mort. Sans état d'âme.

Car après tout, il ne s'agirait que de deux bouts de papier. Juste des noms.

* * *

_Dites-moi si un autre Os sur la Relation Effie-Prim (souvenirs, après-midis passés ensemble...) vous plairait ! Et qu'avez vous pensé de celui-là ?_


End file.
